Un Italien de plus
by ma lune
Summary: Slash Tony Gibbs ! pour le résumer euuh une nouvelle enquête va réveler bien des choses sur la relation qu'entretienne LJ Gibbs et son subordonné
1. Chapter 1

voilà ma dernière fic ! c'est une idée qui me trainait dans la tête depuis un moment ! 

MERCI a cybèle ma bêta et traductrice lol tout les truc en italien sont d'elle !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Embêtements et révélations 

Tony attrapa les feuilles qui sortaient de l'imprimante et les rangea dans un dossier bleu.

« Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé ce fichu rapport ! »

Le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait agaça Kate. Elle se leva pour aller jusqu'au bureau de son collègue.

« Et tu es content de toi, je suppose ? Tu as mis plus de temps à faire ce rapport que Gibbs à boucler l'enquête. »

« Hé ! Gibbs n'aurait rien pu faire si je n'avais pas été là… »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Tu n'oseras jamais répéter ça en sa présence ! »

« Si, je… »

Tony s'arrêta quand McGee sortit de l'ascenseur.

« Tu as de la chance, Kate, voilà notre déjeuner… »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? Te défiler encore une fois ? »

« Je ne me défile pas ! Et puis Gibbs ne me fait pas peur… »

Elle se mit à sourire en voyant derrière lui leur patron descendre les escaliers qui menaient au MTAC.

« Ah non, Gibbs ne te fait pas peur ? »

« Non. Je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai plus peur des regards noirs et des tapes sur la tête ! »

Tony grimaça quand la main de son boss s'abattit sur sa tête.

« Ça tombe bien parce que tu mérites de plus en plus de claques ! »

L'ancien marine s'installa à son bureau.

« Vous avez fini vos rapports tous les trois ? »

Ils répondirent d'une même voix :

« Oui, patron ! »

McGee déposa le repas de chacun sur leurs bureaux respectifs et s'installa au sien. Tony observa un moment ce qui se trouvait dans la boite en carton et grimaça.

« Chinois, encore ? »

Tim releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« C'était ça ou sandwichs, alors… »

« Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris sandwichs ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde… »

« Ouais, ben, la prochaine fois… »

Il fut interrompu par une voix qui ne parlait pas anglais :

« La dolce voce _del mio_fratellino. Quanto mi è mancata ! »(1)

Il releva la tête et son visage s'illumina. Il se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu en riant. L'homme était un peu plus grand que Tony mais il possédait la même carrure, les mêmes traits et les mêmes cheveux désordonnés. Les deux hommes parlaient à une vitesse folle en riant dans une langue qui semblait être de l'italien.

« Che ci faiqui ?Perché non hai chiamato ? »

_« _E' una storia lunga. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto... »_(2)_

Les yeux de Tony tombèrent sur le visage intrigué de Kate. L'agent du NCIS reprit alors en anglais :

« Viens, tu vas me raconter ça ! Kate, patron, le bleu, je vous présente mon grand frère… »

Kate se leva précipitamment et tendit la main :

« Son frère, vraiment ? Je suis Caitlin Todd. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire typiquement DiNozzo et lui prit la main.

« Dany DiNozzo. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

Kate se mit à sourire bêtement et Tony se tourna vers son patron :

« Mon patron, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! »

Jethro s'approcha à son tour. Au moment où il allait serrer la main de l'homme, un drôle de gazouillement retentit près d'eux.

Dany souleva alors le maxi cosy qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Tony fronça les sourcils et scruta son frère comme si un second nez venait de lui pousser sur la figure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Un bébé, idiot ! »

« Non mais je le vois bien, que c'est un bébé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? »

Avec une infinie douceur, l'Italien déposa le cosy sur le bureau de son frère.

« Elle - c'est une fille ! C'est ma fille. Elle s'appelle Saria, elle a 6 mois ! »

« Ta fille ? TA fille ? Tu t'es marié et tu ne m'as rien dit… »

« Je ne suis pas marié, fratellino. »

Tony se mit à rire.

« Grand mère va te tuer ! »

Dany fronçait les sourcils en observant sa fille, dont le petit visage se tordait comme si elle allait commencer à pleurer.

« Ah non ! Non, pas ça, piccolina ! »

Il attrapa une tétine aux couleurs criardes et la fourra dans la bouche de l'enfant.

« Allez, ma douce, tout va s'arranger ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, fratellone ? Tu m'expliques ? »

Il releva la tête.

« J'ai besoin de l'aide du NCIS ! »

Assis près du bureau de Tony, entouré par toute l'équipe, le grand frère se mit à raconter :

« Il y a un an, Alessandro et Lou Dalfino, deux de mes amis, m'ont demandé de les aider. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant - Alessandro est stérile… »

« De les aider ? Quoi, en… ?»

Gibbs ne releva même pas les yeux vers son subordonné.

« DiNozzo ! Continuez, je vous prie. »

Dany se mit à sourire et continua :

« Donc ils m'ont demandé parce que Alessandro est italien et que de cette façon personne ne se douterait que le bébé n'était pas de lui. Le fait d'être stérile… Enfin, vous comprenez, ça blessait son amour propre, alors il voulait que personne ne soit au courant ! »

Il se mit à sourire comme s'il se remémorait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ce jour-là et puis il se reprit :

« Donc j'ai accepté et puis Saria est née… »

Il caressa la tête de l'enfant qui commençait à s'endormir.

« Je suis reparti. Cette situation me gênait trop et j'avais peur de m'attacher à elle. »

Il soupira.

« Il y a trois semaines, Alessandro est mort dans un accident de voiture. Lou m'a appelé, je suis venu pour l'enterrement. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus de la peine et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la mort de son mari, quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas, alors je suis resté… Ils étaient tous les deux dans la marine, basés à Patuxent River. C'est une base d'informations ou je sais pas trop quoi - je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé. Lou a prit un congé parental pour sa fille. Elle n'y a plus mis les pieds depuis plus d'un an et puis là, depuis cinq jours, elle passe beaucoup de temps là-bas… »

Gibbs demanda calmement :

« Vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Non, elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle m'a simplement demandé de venir chez elle aujourd'hui à trois heures et de ne surtout pas être en retard. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu étais en retard ? »

« Non, en avance ! La porte était fermée à clé mais j'entendais Saria hurler à l'intérieur. J'ai appelé à une fenêtre et j'ai vu que la maison était sens dessus dessous. J'ai défoncé la porte. Tout avait été fouillé de fond en combles et j'ai trouvé Saria enfermée dans le placard de sa chambre dans son cosy. Il y avait un biberon de prêt. »

Les trois agents du NCIS se regardèrent sans rien dire, alors il reprit :

« J'ai pris la petite, j'ai touché à rien, j'ai refermé la porte comme j'ai pu et je suis venu ici ! »

Kate haussa les sourcils :

« Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas appelés ? »

L'Italien se mit à sourire.

« Je n'ai pas de portable et j'ai préféré ne toucher à rien dans la maison ! »

Gibbs se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau et prit son arme dans son tiroir et sa tasse de café sur le bureau :

« McGee, la voiture. DiNozzo, prends l'adresse. Kate, renseigne-toi sur les Dalfino ! »

Dany se leva.

« Attendez, je peux venir ? Je n'ai rien pris pour Saria - ni couches ni vêtements, rien ! »

Jethro l'observa et hocha la tête.

« Allons-y ! »

Comme l'Italien ne bougeait pas, Gibbs le fixa.

« Euh... Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de couches au NCIS ? »

Le patron ne répondit pas.

« C'est que je crois qu'elle s'est oubliée et, dans la voiture, ça risque de vite nous asphyxier…»

Tony grimaça.

« Non mais, quel père tu fais ! »

« J'y connais rien en bébés, moi ! La dernière fois que j'en ai tenu un dans mes bras, c'était toi, et j'ai failli te faire tomber. »

Jethro resta immobile un moment. Il déposa sa précieuse tasse de café à l'endroit même où il l'avait prise, puis se dirigea vers les tiroirs près du bureau de Tony.

Il attrapa l'un des t-shirts et détacha l'enfant toujours endormi. Délicatement, il la posa sur le bureau de son subordonné, qui se mit à râler :

« C'est mon bureau ! Et mon t-shirt préféré. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, patron ? »

Sans un mot, il commença à déshabiller la petite fille.

Tony sentit son cœur se serrer. La dernière fois que son ami avait fait ça, c'était sûrement avec sa propre fille.

« Kate, donne-moi des lingettes. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Comment tu sais que… ? »

Devant le regard noir de son patron, elle fouilla son tiroir et en sortit un paquet de lingettes rafraîchissantes.

Quand Jethro retira la couche, les deux frères détournèrent la tête avec une grimace de dégoût. Kate s'empressa de retourner à son bureau. Avec des mains d'expert, Gibbs nettoya la petite et noua le t-shirt de Tony autour de ses petites hanches. Toujours endormie, il la remit dans le cosy et l'attacha.

« Ça ira pour le trajet. En route ! »

Il reprit possession de sa tasse de café, en but une gorgée et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur.

Dany attrapa le cosy et suivit Gibbs. Tony soupira en pensant à l'état dans lequel il allait récupérer son t-shirt mais suivit quand même. Kate attrapa la feuille qui sortait de l'imprimante et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gibbs entra le premier dans la maison. Le sol était jonché de bibelots, de photos, de livres, de meubles. La première chose qu'il fit fut de scruter la pièce à la recherche de taches de sang, mais il n'y en avait nul part. D'un ton sec, il ordonna :

« Kate, photos. McGee, empreintes. DiNozzo, croquis. »

Dany resta sur le pas de la porte, le cosy dans la main. Jethro lui jeta un coup d'œil et demanda :

« Vous n'avez touché à rien ? »

« Non ! A force d'entendre mon frère parler de son boulot, j'ai fini par retenir quelques trucs ! »

Kate s'arrêta de mitrailler la pièce un instant.

« Est-ce que, d'après vous, il manque quelque chose ? »

L'Italien observa la pièce.

« A première vue, non, mais je ne peux vraiment pas être sûr, avec tout ce foutoir. »

Tony releva la tête.

« Est-ce que d'après toi Lou ou Alessandro avait des ennemis ? »

Son frère sembla réfléchir.

« Non ! Ils étaient tous les deux adorables. Après, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur leur boulot. »

Kate reprit son appareil photo en expliquant :

« Alessandro était chargé de faire fabriquer les armes nécessaires aux marines: il les achetait et les redistribuait aux nouvelles recrues des bases des environs. Il s'occupait aussi des armes qui devaient être mises hors service. »

Gibbs s'approcha de l'ordinateur portable étalé sur le sol.

« Et la mère ? »

« Elle s'occupe du secrétariat et du recrutement pour la base. »

« McGee ! »

Gibbs désigna l'ordinateur.

« Prenez ça pour Abby. Faites venir une équipe pour nettoyer la pièce et lui envoyer le reste. »

« Bien, patron ! »

« Vous, montrez-moi la chambre de l'enfant ! »

Dany le conduisit jusqu'à la pièce du fond. La chambre aussi avait été fouillée.

« Ne prenez que quelques couches. »

« Et pour les vêtements ? »

« Je vous prêterai ce dont elle aura besoin le temps qu'Abby ait tout analysé ! »

Après avoir fouillé la maison et ramassé tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile, ils retournèrent dans leur bureau.

A peine arrivés, Abby se précipita vers Dany et se jeta dans ses bras, faisant valser dangereusement le cosy:

« Ehi, la lillipuziana_(3)_ ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

Tim se leva de son bureau, où il venait de s'asseoir.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

Abby se mit à sourire.

« Bien sûr, qu'on se connaît ! On s'est rencontrés dans une soirée vraiment vraiment démente. Quand je lui ai dit que je travaillais pour le NCIS, il m'a dit que son frère aussi. Ça a pas été dur de deviner qui était le frangin ! »

McGee fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre de soirée ? »

Dany se mit à sourire.

« Nous ne dirons rien de plus sur cette soirée ! Même sous la torture… »

Abby se pencha sur le cosy.

« Quand McGee m'a dit qu'il arrivait avec toi, je n'y ai pas cru, et quand il m'a dit pourquoi, encore moins ! »

Elle releva la tête pour le fixer.

« Si ta grand-mère apprend ça, elle va te tuer ! »

Tony se mit à sourire et Gibbs fixa la laborantine.

« On t'a apporté l'ordinateur et le reste arrive par camion… »

« Je m'y mets ! »

La jeune femme attrapa l'ordinateur portable protégé par un sac plastique mais resta plantée sur ses pieds. Dany posa le cosy sur le bureau de son frère et se tourna vers lui.

« Je crois qu'elle a besoin de repos. File-moi les clés de ton appart ! On va s'installer là-bas le temps que vous retrouviez sa mère. Je peux pas l'installer dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse où je suis en ce moment. »

Tony grimaça mais personne ne s'en aperçut. Kate venait de monopoliser l'attention en demandant :

« Vous ne paressez pas inquiet, pourquoi ? »

Dany inspira.

« Je le suis, mais j'essaie d'être positif… Il n'y avait pas de sang dans la maison et la porte était fermée à clé. Ça veux dire qu'elle allait bien en quittant la maison. La petite était propre, le biberon était prêt et elle m'a demandé de venir à 15h précises… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'était prévu ! »

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Gibbs, et Kate hocha la tête.

« Vous auriez fait un bon enquêteur. »

Dany lui sourit et redemanda à son frère :

« Alors, tes clés ? »

« Mes clés ? Euh, mes clés… »

« Oui, les clés de ton appartement ! »

La gêne de Tony était palpable. Son regard se posait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il croisa le regard de son patron et se mordit les lèvres.

« En fait… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas où elles sont ? »

Il grimaça.

« Si, je sais… »

« Alors ? »

Gibbs se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir.

« DiNozzo... »

Tony se leva.

« Oui, patron ? »

Jethro lui jeta un jeu de clés et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Installe la petite dans la chambre de Kelly ! Et reviens immédiatement. On verra le reste ce soir. »

« Bien, patron. »

Tony attrapa sa veste et la passa sous les yeux étonnés de son frère et de ses collègues.

« Ce sont les clés de sa maison ? »

« Chiudi il becco ! » (4)

Aussi vite que possible sans paraître trop gêné, Tony entraîna son frère et sa fille vers l'ascenseur. 

McGee et Kate étaient bouche bée et Abby souriait, visiblement amusée par la gêne de son collègue. L'ordinateur toujours serré contre elle, elle sursauta quand la voix dure de Gibbs la rappela à l'ordre :

« Abby, tu n'as pas du travail ? »

Elle fila bien vite pour ne pas subir les foudres de son patron. Il se tourna vers ses deux autres subordonnés.

« Oui, il vit chez moi ! Vous avez des commentaires à faire ? »

Ils secouèrent tous les deux vivement la tête.

« Non, non ! »

a suivre...

1 « La douce voix de mon petit frère... Comme elle m'a manqué ! »

2 « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Il faut que tu m'aides… »

3 « Hé, la lilliputienne »

4 « Ferme-la »

* * *

voilà la suite bientôt enfin si sa vous intéresse ! '' 

bisous lune

* * *


	2. chapter 2

voilà la suite ! j'espère que vous aimerez ! merci a tous pour les review

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le commencement

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tony conduisait en essayant d'ignorer le regard de son frère posé sur lui.

« Petit frère ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et ne quitta pas la route des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ton patron t'a donné ses clés ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Hé bé, j'aurais jamais pensé ça du Leroy Jethro Gibbs que tu m'as décrit ! »

Tony grimaça comme si son frère venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible. Sans se rendre compte du trouble de son petit frère, Dany continua :

« Et toi, fratellino, je croyais que les mecs, c'était fini pour toi… »

« Tu as l'impression que c'est un mec ordinaire ? »

« Ouh là ! Tu m'as l'air vraiment accro ! »

Dany passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Assis à leur bureau, les agents du NCIS, tout en rassemblant les informations nécessaires à leur enquête, observaient leur patron. Gibbs sentait leur regard inquisiteur sur lui. Agacé, il se leva d'un bond.

« McGee, trouvez-moi l'agent chargé de l'enquête sur l'accident d'Alessandro. Convoquer-le-moi et allez aider Abby ! »

Tim décrocha son téléphone.

« Bien, patron ! »

« Kate, avec moi… »

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond en demandant :

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Patuxent River ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture du NCIS filait à vive allure vers la base aéronavale. Kate s'accrochait comme elle pouvait et grimaçait chaque fois que sa tête rencontrait le toit de la voiture.

« Tu essaies de nous tuer, Gibbs ? »

« Et toi, tu essaies de faire de l'humour ? »

Kate grimaça de nouveau quand son patron négocia un virage serré.

« Bon, d'accord, comme de toute façon je suis déjà en sursis, je vais le demander quand même: pourquoi as-tu donné tes clés à Tony ? »

« Si tu n'as pas encore compris, je vais douter de tes talents d'enquêtrice et de profiler ! »

Il freina brusquement et sortit de la voiture en disant :

« On est arrivés ! »

La jeune femme descendit de la voiture en grimaçant.

« Je crois que je vais prendre le bus pour rentrer ! »

Gibbs entra dans la base, présentant son badge à chaque militaire qui faisait mine de l'empêcher d'entrer. Ils arrivèrent tous deux d'un pas vif devant un secrétariat. Une jeune femme brune en uniforme militaire se leva.

« Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ? »

Gibbs montra sa plaque et ordonna :

« Je veux parler à l'homme qui supervisait les Dalfino. »

« Monsieur Iloson ? Je… Je vous l'appelle ! »

Elle composa un numéro.

« Des agents du NCIS veulent vous voir, monsieur… Très bien ! »

Elle raccrocha.

« Première porte à droite. »

Gibbs entra dans le bureau sans même frapper. Il tendit sa plaque pour que l'homme bedonnant assis derrière son bureau puisse la voir.

« Agents Gibbs et Todd, NCIS. Nous aimerions avoir des informations sur Lou et Alessandro Dalfino. »

Iloson parut gêné.

« Je vous écoute. Que voulez-vous savoir, agent Gibbs ? »

Il leur présenta deux fauteuils et ils s'installèrent.

« D'abord, parlez-moi de monsieur Dalfino. Comment était-il dans son travail ? »

« Très consciencieux, toujours à l'heure, jamais aucun problème… C'est une grande perte pour nous. »

« Et sa femme ? »

« Tout le monde l'adore. Elle a recruté énormément de personnes de qualité, elle est très efficace… »

« Pourquoi, alors qu'elle est en congé maternité, a-t-elle passé autant de temps sur la base ? »

Le marine fut décontenancé par la question.

« Je l'ignorais… »

« Vous ignorez qui entre et sort de cette base ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et appuya sur l'interphone.

« Rachel ! »

La jeune femme de l'accueil entra à peine trois secondes plus tard.

« Monsieur ? »

« Est-ce que Lou Dalfino est passée récemment ? »

« Pas dans le service - du moins, pas à ma connaissance ! Mais je peux faire vérifier son badge d'accès ! »

« Faites… »

Kate jeta un regard à son patron et il secoua la tête.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tony inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et sortit de l'ascenseur en s'attendant à être assailli de questions, mais aucun de ses collègues n'était là.

Il reprit l'ascenseur jusqu'au labo d'Abby. La musique à fond, la jeune femme était penchée sur l'ordinateur retrouvé chez les amis de son frère. Pour couvrir le bruit, Tony hurla :

« Du nouveau, Abby ? »

« Pas pour le moment. »

Elle coupa le son au moment même où Tony hurlait encore :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as… »

Il grimaça et baissa le ton de sa voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pu tirer de cet ordinateur ? »

Elle secoua la tête, faisant valser ses nattes.

« Rien du tout. Les données ont été effacées puis recouvertes par de nouvelles données qui ont été à leur tour effacées, donc nous n'avons rien ! »

« Et les affaires qu'on t'a apportées ? Tout doit être passé au peigne fin. Quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose là-bas. »

« Justement, j'allais rejoindre McGee. Mais avant... Alors, dis-moi, ça y est ? Toi et Gibbs, vous avez officialisé la chose ? »

Tony eut une grimace gênée et répondit :

« On n'a rien officialisé du tout. »

« Mais maintenant Kate et McGee savent que vous vivez ensemble. »

Le sourire radieux de la jeune femme lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle avait été la première à deviner… Elle l'avait questionné sur chaque détail de leur histoire, avait piaillé aux moments les plus croustillants et l'avait prit dans ses bras en affirmant que lui et Gibbs seraient heureux pour toujours, que c'était mathématique et scientifique, qu'après autant de mariages ou autant d'aventures le pourcentage pour qu'ils finissent leur vie ensemble était très élevé…

La jeune femme lui souriait et il se reprit :

« Allons voir le bleu, on a une enquête à boucler ! »

« Tu parles de plus en plus comme Gibbs. »

Tony lui sourit et ils rejoignirent l'agent du NCIS.

Dans le sous-sol, toutes les affaires trouvées chez Lou et Alessandro avaient été placées selon l'endroit présumé où elles se trouvaient avant la fouille de la maison. Tim releva la tête à leur arrivée.

« On cherche quoi, exactement ? »

Abby se mit à sourire.

« Des indices, voyons, Tim ! »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Oui, non mais ça, je sais ! Mais… »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les membres du NCIS se tournèrent vers lui. Gibbs et Kate en sortirent.

« Du nouveau, patron ? »

« Lou Dalfino était bien à la base ces derniers jours. Elle a passé tout son temps dans le bureau de son mari… »

Abby se mit à sourire.

« Et personne ne lui a demandé pourquoi ? »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard.

« Pire: personne ne s'est aperçu de sa présence… »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Bonjour la sécurité ! »

Kate haussa les épaules.

« Elle avait un passe et elle s'est faite discrète. La sécurité là-bas n'a pas besoin d'être renforcée, il… »

Le boss l'interrompit :

« La preuve que si ! Où est l'agent qui a enquêté sur la mort de Dalfino ? »

Tim releva la tête un instant.

« Il doit vous attendre, patron. Je lui… »

« Faites-le descendre ! »

« Bien, patron ! »

Il se dépêcha de prendre l'ascenseur. Gibbs s'approcha du papier qui avait été posé sur la table.

« Ça donne quelque chose ? »

La laborantine secoua la tête.

« Non, pour le moment rien qui aurait pu justifier un enlèvement ou autre chose… »

Gibbs la fixa un instant.

« Revois le dossier sur la mort de Dalfino dès que tu auras fini avec ça ! »

Elle hocha la tête et demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on sait ce que Lou Dalfino cherchait dans le bureau de son mari ? »

Kate secoua la tête.

« Non, il a été vidé deux jours après sa mort. Il n'y a plus rien là-bas ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle y faisait ? »

Sous le regard noir de son patron, la jeune gothique répondit :

« A nous de trouver la réponse ! »

Elle se remit à chercher et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. McGee en sortit avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, en costume, assez petit et blond :

« Patron, voici l'agent Ericson ! »

Il sera la main du nouveau venu en demandant :

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'affaire Dalfino ? »

Alors que l'homme répondait, Tony se mit à fixer Jethro en se demandant ce que son amant avait bien pu répondre à ses collègues, parce que l'un d'eux avait forcément dû poser des questions…

Mais avaient-ils seulement osé ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le bleu et Kate aient appris ce qui se passait de cette façon… Peut-être qu'il pourrait encore mentir ? Parler d'une chaudière en panne, d'invasion de cafards ou de…

Après tout, tout ce que ses collègues savaient, c'est qu'il vivait pour le moment chez son patron…

Il soupira. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir comme ça, il le savait… Il revint à la réalité quand Ericson repartit. Gibbs se tourna vers ses subordonnés et ordonna :

« Kate, va voir où en est le manda pour l'ordinateur de bureau d'Alessandro ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et Tony la suivit.

« Je vais appeler Dany pour voir si tout va bien. »

La jeune femme soupira. Quand les portes de la cabine se refermèrent, elle chuchota comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue :

« Non mais, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

« Pourquoi, tu es jalouse ? Tu avais des vues sur l'un de nous ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Tony ! Gibbs avait raison… »

« Normal, c'est Gibbs ! Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Que si je n'avais pas encore compris, il allait me virer ! »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, elle continua :

« Je ne fais vraiment pas une bonne profileuse, sur ce coup-là ! »

Ils sortirent de la cabine et la jeune femme s'installa à son bureau. Penché près d'elle, Tony murmura :

« Tu n'as pas voulu le voir, c'est tout. Même Abby et Ducky étaient au courant ! »

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupira.

« Mais depuis quand… ? Quand…? »

« Depuis quand quoi ? Je suis fou de lui ? Des années ! Depuis quand on couche ensemble ? Ça va faire un an ! Depuis quand je vis chez lui ? Plus de trois mois et il ne m'a pas encore foutu à la porte - c'est un miracle. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, digérant probablement les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre, et puis elle murmura :

« Mais comment… ? Non non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Il a été marié trois fois… »

Kate sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Et aucune de ses femmes ne s'appelait Kelly… Il a dit "installe la petite dans la chambre de Kelly"... Qui est Kelly ? »

Tony ferma les yeux un instant :

« Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça ! »

« Mais… »

« Tu devrais téléphoner pour le manda. »  
Alors qu'elle décrochait le téléphone, Tony fit de même à son bureau. Il composa le numéro de la maison… De sa maison, en fait. C'était venu comme ça. Aucun d'eux n'avait prémédité ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient même pas discuté de la situation. Tony dormait souvent dans la maison. Peu à peu, il avait pris des vêtements de rechange et puis ils s'étaient mis à faire les courses ensemble. Tony passait de plus en plus de temps chez Gibbs, ne rentrant dans son appartement que pour quelques heures. Et, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, il avait fini par ne plus y mettre les pieds.

Il sursauta quand la voix de son frère retentit dans le combiné :

« Pronto ? Euh Allô pardon ! »

Tony se mit à sourire :

« C'est moi ! Tout va bien ? »

« Je savais pas si je pouvais décrocher, mais oui, ça va, et ça tombe bien que tu appelles. Où se trouve le café ? »

Tony se mit à sourire.

« Dans le placard de la cuisine, en haut à droite ! »

Il y eut du bruit et puis Dany répondit :

« Non, c'est les tasses ! »

« En haut à droite, stupido ! »

« Trouvé ! Et la télé ? »

« En bas, mais tu ne peux pas descendre avec la petite à cause du bateau… »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Un bateau ? A la cave ? »

« Ouais, c'est comme ça que je sais que je dors chez un marine. »

Il soutint le regard de Kate et se mit à rire.

Il s'assura que tout se passait bien et ne raccrocha que quand son patron arriva. Tony se leva et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Tout paraissait normal, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si le regard de ses collègues ne le gênait pas…

Il s'approcha de l'écran où défilaient les photos de l'appartement des Dalfino :

« Quelque chose cloche ! »

L'Italien hocha la tête et hasarda :

« Peut-être qu'on fait fausse route. Peut-être que la disparition de Lou n'a rien à voir avec le boulot. Après tout, elle a caché la petite ! C'est vrai, quelle mère laisse volontairement son bébé comme ça ? Si ce n'est… »

Kate se leva et s'approcha.

« Si ce n'est pour lui sauver la vie ! On ne sait pas qui cherchait quoi dans la maison ! Mais si Lou a pris le risque de laisser sa fille seule en la cachant, il y a peut-être une raison: c'est peut-être après la petite qu'ils en avaient ! »

Gibbs s'approcha de son bureau et prit ses clés de voiture :

« Si c'est le cas, elle est peut-être en danger ! On y va, DiNozzo ! Kate, dis à McGee que je veux un contact permanent ! On a le carnet d'adresse de Lou. Qu'il appelle sa mère ou tous ses amis s'il le faut, mais qu'il me trouve la raison qui a poussé cette mère à abandonner son enfant ! Toi, rentre chez toi. Tu prendras le prochain quart de surveillance auprès de Dany ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Du bureau du NCIS à la maison de Gibbs, il fallait bien une demi-heure en voiture. Enfin, quand Tony ou tout autre personne conduisait. Un quart d'heure à peine après avoir quitté leur lieu de travail, ils arrivaient chez le marine.

Même à travers la porte fermée, il entendait Saria hurler. Gibbs l'ouvrit et entra. Assis dos à la porte sur le canapé marron, le cosy posé devant lui, Dany paraissait paniqué.

« Saria, bébé, allez, je t'en prie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Les cris de Dany ne couvraient même plus les cris de l'enfant.

« Tu ne veux pas boire, tu ne veux pas dormir, tu es propre, alors quoi, hein ? Dis-moi… »

Tony posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et il sursauta. L'agent du NCIS lui fit un sourire d'excuse et se moqua gentiment :

« Tu demandes ça comme si elle allait te répondre ! »

Sans s'occuper des deux frères, Gibbs enleva sa veste. Il attrapa le biberon posé sur la table.

« Je viens d'essayer, je… »

Il leva la main, faisant taire le papa. Jethro observa le biberon. Les grumeaux s'accumulaient dans la tétine, et le tout était étrangement collant.

« Tony, lave-moi ça et fais-le bouillir dans une casserole d'eau. »

L'Italien attrapa le biberon et entra dans la cuisine. Avec autorité, l'ancien marine prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle se débattit un instant et hurla un peu plus fort.

« Allons, allons, jeune fille, c'est fini ! »

Il s'installa sur le canapé en lui retirant le petit pull rose qu'elle portait et l'allongea sur ses genoux. Doucement, il commença à lui masser le ventre.

Dany se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. La petite se calmait enfin.

Saria mâchonnait son poing, les yeux fermés, en grommelant encore un peu, mais elle était calme.

Le papa observa la scène et comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire son frère. Gibbs était loin d'être ''un mec ordinaire'': il avait l'air à l'aise quelle que soit la situation.

Une ombre attira son regard dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tony fixait son amant. Son regard était intense et troublé à tel point que Dany en fut effrayé. Tony était vraiment tombé amoureux de son patron. Que se passerait-il si, un jour, l'ancien marine se rendait compte qu'il faisait une erreur ?

Ces pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Jethro :

« Allons, ne t'agite pas. Tu vas manger ! »

Toujours sur ses genoux, Saria commençait à gesticuler. Dany fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai pourtant essayé le biberon… »

« Elle était trop énervée pour ça ! Maintenant qu'elle est calme, elle a faim. »

« C'était une colère ? »

« Des coliques… »

L'Italien se leva précipitamment.

« Elle est malade ? Il faut l'emmener aux urgences ? »

« Ce sont de simples coliques. Tous les enfants en ont ! »

Tony apporta le biberon encore chaud. Il le posa sur la table basse. Gibbs fit le biberon et le tendit de nouveau à son amant.

« Fais chauffer ça quinze secondes au micro-ondes ! »

Il reprit le biberon et s'éloigna quand la voix de Gibbs l'interrompit :

« Enlève la tétine ! »

« Enlever… OK. »

Le jeune homme revint. Jethro testa la température et proposa la tétine à la petite fille.

Elle la prit et but son lait avec plaisir sous le regard des trois hommes. Une fois son repas avalé, elle s'endormit avec bonheur dans les bras de son sauveur.

Doucement, Gibbs se leva. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa propre fille. Il évitait d'y mettre trop souvent les pieds. C'était trop douloureux, trop injuste. Il resta un instant prostré devant la porte, incapable de l'ouvrir, et puis Saria sanglota dans son sommeil.

Le cœur serré, il ouvrit la porte. Tout était exactement comme la dernière fois que Kelly y était entrée. Le papier peint avec les papillons multicolores, les livres pour enfant sur le petit bureau, la lampe de chevet et le lit une place avec les barrières qu'il avait installées lui-même. Doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il déposa la petite fille dans le lit. Il la berça un instant et remonta la barrière de sécurité.

Et puis il resta là comme ça, perdu dans ses souvenirs trop douloureux, jusqu'au moment où deux bras l'enserrèrent. Tony l'embrassa dans le cou et il frissonna. Le jeune homme n'était jamais entré dans cette chambre. Il respectait la douleur de son amant. Quand il lui avait avoué qu'avant d'être divorcé il était veuf et qu'il avait perdu sa fille, Tony n'avait rien dit. Pas de reproche pour n'avoir rien dit, pas de questions, juste un baiser.

a suivre...

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus 


	3. Chapter 3

voilà la suite ! j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant !

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ça se complique

Les deux hommes observèrent Saria dormir, ses petites lèvres entrouvertes et ses poings fermement serrés.

Jethro se redressa et murmura :

« Il faut que je monte au grenier lui chercher des affaires de bébé. »

« D'accord. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Il se mit à sourire. Ce que Tony demandait était plutôt "Tu as besoin d'un soutien moral ?" Son amant le connaissait bien, il choisissait toujours les mots justes. Il lui fit signe et ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient au grenier.

Dans la plupart des greniers, les vieilles choses s'entassent sans vraiment d'ordre. Tony put découvrir que le grenier d'un marine était comme le reste de la maison: rangé au carré. Sans même chercher, il se dirigea vers un vieux coffre à jouets qui avait dû être rose. Il fouilla quelques instants, mettant quelques affaires de côté.

Tony l'observait sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Attendre qu'il vienne à lui ?

Il baissa la tête, trop perturbé pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est seulement quand la voix de son amant s'éleva dans la pièce qu'il releva les yeux.

« Je pense que ça suffira le temps qu'Abby finisse de tout analyser… »

Gibbs se releva et fixa son amant dans les yeux en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton frère ? »

« La vérité. Il sait depuis longtemps… »

Tony sut qu'il en avait trop dit à peine sa phrase terminée.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son amant, il fut obligé de continuer :

« Quand j'ai commencé à lui parler de toi, il s'est mis à me charrier en me répétant chaque fois que je prononçais ton nom que j'étais amoureux de toi… Et puis, peu à peu, je me suis rendu compte que c'était vrai. J'ai cru devenir dingue la première fois que tu m'as pris dans tes bras, la première fois que j'ai osé poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Pendant longtemps, je me suis cru dans un vieux film où le patron finit dans les bras de sa secrétaire qui l'aime éperdument. »

Le cœur de Tony battait à tout rompre. Jamais il n'avait dit ces choses-là. Jethro fixait son amant sans bouger, et l'Italien crut bon d'ajouter :

« Je ne te demande rien et je n'attends rien de toi, je sais que… »

Il cessa de bredouiller quand Jethro lui donna une claque derrière la tête. Et puis, avec un sourire étrange, l'ancien marine se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa. Les pensées de Tony s'envolèrent. Ils avaient échangé des tonnes de baisers. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre, repus de caresses et de plaisir. Mais ce simple baiser portait tous les mots d'amour qui ne sortiraient probablement jamais de la bouche de son patron.

Tony se reprit quand Jethro ramassa les affaires de bébé et sortit du grenier. Alors qu'il pensait trouver son frère dans le salon, il fut surpris de voir la porte de la chambre de bébé ouverte. L'Italien fit signe à son amant et celui-ci continua à descendre.

Sans bruit, Tony entra dans la chambre. Son frère, assis tout près du lit de sa fille, la fixait. Il murmura pour ne pas réveiller sa nièce :

« Hé, ça va ? »

« Pas vraiment, non ! Je commence à me demander ce qui se passera si Lou… »

Il se frotta la tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux bruns.

« Ils peuvent pas me la confier, je sais même pas faire un biberon correctement. Tu as vu le fiasco tout à l'heure ? »

« Je te rassure, je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! »

« Oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas d'enfant ! »

Tony se mit à sourire.

« Ça ne risque plus d'arriver ! »

« Oh, petit frère, tu devrais faire attention… »

« A quoi ? »

« Si Gibbs… »

Il s'arrêta, incapable d'annoncer la suite, alors Tony le fit pour lui :

« Quoi ? S'il me laisse tomber ? »

Dany hocha la tête.

« Arrête de t'en faire pour moi ! Je connais Gibbs. Et je sais ce que je fais ! »

Tony sourit à son grand frère et puis il redevint sérieux.

« Personne à part toi et les Dalfino ne savait pour Saria, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le papa jeta un œil à sa fille profondément endormie dans ce lit trois fois trop grand pour elle.

« Non, personne, pourquoi ? »

« On se demandait… »

« Ça a à voir avec le fait que vous soyez là ? »

« On envisage toutes les possibilités ! »

« Vous pensez que les types qui ont fouillé la maison cherchait la petite ? »

Tony grimaça.

« Si c'est le cas, ils ne sont pas très doués… »

« A moins que Lou ne les ait entraînés ailleurs… Aaahh, ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir ! »

Doucement, Dany caressa la tête de Saria.

« Ne t'en fais pas, grand frère, il ne lui arrivera rien ! Allez, on ferait mieux de descendre. Si on commandait chez Luggie ? »

« Excellente idée ! »

Gibbs raccrocha le téléphone au moment où les deux Italiens descendaient les dernières marches.

« Caro ! Pizza, ça te dit ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu ne te nourris quasiment que de ça… »

« C'est pratique, bon, pas cher, et y a pas de vaisselle. »

Tony lui fit un sourire éclatant et Jethro ne put retenir un sourire.

Pendant tout le repas, il observa son amant bavarder joyeusement avec son frère. Parfois, quelques mots italiens leur échappaient. Ça arrivait quelque fois à Tony avant que Dany n'arrive. Caro... C'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait depuis leur première nuit. Il n'avait pas voulu chercher la signification de ce mot, de peur de trouver ça mielleux ou pathétique, ou peut-être surtout parce que ce simple mot représentait l'amour que Tony éprouvait pour lui…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que les deux frères avaient terminé.  
Dany était épuisé. Il salua les deux hommes et monta à l'étage. Gibbs se tourna vers son amant et ordonna :

« Prends le premier quart, je te remplace vers 3h. »

« OK ! »

Tony s'installa dans le salon. La nuit risquait d'être longue…

Toutes les demi-heures, il se rendait dans la chambre de la petite fille, dans celle de son frère et dans la sienne.

Quand Gibbs vint le remplacer à l'heure prévue, il fut bien content de pouvoir enfin se glisser dans son lit, même s'il aurait préféré que son amant y soit aussi.

Il s'endormit comme une masse, pour être réveillé à peine deux heures plus tard par les cris de sa petite nièce.

Il se leva et, totalement hagard, se dirigea vers la chambre. Dany y entra trois secondes plus tard. Tony demanda en baillant :

« Elle a faim ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je sais, moi ? »

Sur la table de nuit à côté du lit se trouvait un lange et un biberon.

« Gibbs a pensé à toi ! »

Il tendit le biberon à son frère et sortit de la chambre.

« Je vais prendre une douche pour me réveiller ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois le biberon avalé goulûment par sa fille, Dany, totalement désorienté, entra dans la salle de bain. La douche coulait et de la vapeur s'échappait de derrière les rideaux. Il attrapa sa trousse de toilette et commença à se brosser les dents. Son frère ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas de prendre un peu d'avance. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il était debout à 5h du matin, et il avait vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. Une fois ses dents brossées, il passa sa tête sous le robinet d'eau froide.

A l'instant où il se redressa, l'eau de la douche cessa de couler. Il tenta d'attraper une serviette et suspendit son geste quand il vit le rideau s'ouvrir. Devant lui, nu et dégoulinant d'eau, se trouvait non pas son frère mais l'amant de celui-ci. Totalement imperturbable malgré la situation, Gibbs le fixait sans bouger. Aussi à l'aise que s'il avait été habillé, il sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers le placard. Tout en ne quittant pas l'Italien des yeux, il attrapa une serviette et la noua autour de ses hanches. Son regard était indéfinissable. Impossible de dire si l'agent allait le tuer ou faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Dany parvint à peine à bredouiller :

« Euh, désolé… Vraiment, je, euh… »

Il sortit de la salle de bain précipitamment, heurta quelque chose et se retourna vivement. Tony fronçait les sourcils, se demandant probablement pourquoi son amant et son frère sortaient de la salle de bain au même moment. Très vite, comme pour se justifier, il reprocha à son frère :

« Tu m'as dit que tu allais sous la douche ! »

« Oui, mais c'était déjà occupé ! »

Dany inspira et se retourna vers Gibbs.

« Je suis navré, je, euh… »

Sans un mot, l'ex-marine passa devant les deux Italiens pour aller dans sa chambre.

A peine la porte fermée, Dany se jeta sur son cadet.

« Il m'en veut, tu crois ? Son regard fiche la trouille… »

Tony se mit à rire.

« Je sais, oui… »

« Ça te fait rire, hein ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ? »

« C'est un marine - les douches communes, il connaît ! »

« Oui, mais moi, je suis pas un marine…Comment je me fais pardonner, hein ? »  
Tony se mit à sourire.

« Fais-lui un café ! »

Avec un sourire amusé, Tony se glissa dans la chambre à la suite de son patron. Posté devant l'armoire en bois, Gibbs sortit l'un de ses costumes.

« Ton frère va s'en remettre ? »

« Je sais pas. Mais moi peut-être pas. Je pourrais être très jaloux. Après tout, je n'ai dormi que deux heures, et ce matin je trouve mon amant nu dans la salle de bain avec mon frère… »

« Tu n'étais pas dans la salle de bain. »

« Uniquement parce que tu m'en as chassé, prétextant qu'il fallait un agent pour veiller sur nos protégés ! »

Alors que Gibbs posait son costume sur le lit, Tony se glissa derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Jethro ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour protester, alors il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit, Kate est arrivée avec cet agent, là… dont je ne me rappelle jamais du nom... celui qui bosse derrière le bleu… »

Devant le regard noir de son patron, Tony changea de sujet :

« Enfin bref. Nous ne sommes plus en mission. »

Il poussa un léger cri de surprise quand Gibbs l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua sur le lit.

« Alors, vu que nous ne sommes plus en mission, tu voudrais que je te saute dessus sauvagement… »

Le genou de l'ex-marine remonta doucement contre l'entrejambe de Tony, qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Jethro poussa le sadisme jusqu'à mordre son amant à la base de son cou. D'une voix rauque troublée par le désir, l'Italien soupira :

« Eh bien, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, oui… »

Il grimaça quand le corps chaud de son amant quitta le sien.

« Ne rêve pas ! Je n'ai pas pris ma troisième tasse de café et il y a du monde dans cette maison. Je crois que ton frère a déjà été assez traumatisé pour ce matin. »

Tony grogna de frustration.

« La vie est trop injuste ! »

« Elle le sera encore plus pour toi si tu n'es pas prêt quand je m'en irai ! »

A regret, Tony quitta la chambre en grommelant. Il tomba nez à nez avec Kate dans le couloir. A son air gêné, il devina qu'elle avait pu apercevoir Gibbs en serviette de bain dans la chambre. Tony se força à prendre un air détaché.

« Tu as pris tes repères dans la maison, ma chère Kate ? »

Elle fixait la porte close. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et répondit :

« Non, je t'attendais. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Fouiller dans la maison de Gibbs. Tu as raison, ça peut être dangereux ! »

Devant le regard noir de sa collègue, il se mit à sourire et redevint sérieux.

« Donc, là, tu as la chambre de Gibbs… »

Il désigna la porte au bout du couloir.

« Là, tu as la chambre d'ami que Dany occupe pour le moment et là, la chambre de Kelly ! »

« Alors, tu vas enfin me dire qui est cette Kelly ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. Elle resta là, fixant cette chambre d'enfant. Saria gazouillait dans le lit, agitant fièrement le hochet qu'elle tenait dans sa main. La jeune femme secoua la tête et bredouilla :

« C'est une chambre de petite fille… »

Elle sursauta quand la voix de Gibbs retentit derrière elle :

« La chambre de ma fille. Kelly… »

Kate ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son patron. Il entra dans la pièce et se pencha sur le bébé. La petite fille se mit à rire dès qu'elle le vit. Doucement, Jethro caressa sa petite tête. Il se tourna vers son amant.

« Tu traînes encore ? »

« Euh... non j'y vais ! »

Il quitta la pièce rapidement et Kate s'approcha de son patron.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Veille sur eux et n'oublie pas de nous contacter ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Son café dans une main, son volant dans l'autre, Gibbs fixait la route. Tony avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de son amant. Il avait parlé de Kelly à Kate et elle finirait par poser des questions.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Gibbs lâcha le volant et répondit :

« Quoi ? »

La voix d'Abby retentit dans le combiné :

« Hé là, du calme, Gibbs ! Ce n'est que moi, pas une de tes ex-épouses ! »

Il avala une gorgée de café. Paniqué, Tony attrapa le volant en tentant de les maintenir sur la route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Abby ? »

« J'ai des infos pour toi - des trucs qui vont t'intéresser ! »

« Quel genre de trucs ? »

« Genre des empreintes trouvées chez les Dalfino ! »

« On arrive ! »

Gibbs lâcha son téléphone et accéléra. Tony se mit à respirer de nouveau.

« Je crois que je vais finir par ne plus monter en voiture avec toi ! »

« Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée. »

« Si tu voyais ta façon de conduire… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'ex-marine eut un mouvement de recul quand il entra dans le labo de la jeune gothique. La musique à fond, elle se trémoussait alors que le chanteur recommençait à hurler :

_Run away, Run away,  
I'll attack,  
Run away, Run away,  
Go chase yourself,  
Run away, Run away, now  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll attack !_

Gibbs débrancha son lecteur de disque et tendit un soda à la jeune femme en demandant : 

« Qui veut-il attaquer ? »

« Personne – enfin, je crois ! »

Tony entra à son tour, se glissa derrière son chef et sourit à son amie.

« Bonjour, Tony ! »

« Salut, Abby ! »

« Tu avais quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui… »

Elle se tourna vers son écran et une empreinte apparut au côté d'une fiche d'état civil. L'homme avait l'uniforme militaire blanc.

« Voilà Thomas Riglinton, quartier-maître affecté au transport des armes entre la base de Patuxent River et les bases ayant commandé lesdites armes. »

Gibbs se pencha sur l'écran.

« Où était placée l'empreinte ? »

« En fait, je pense qu'il avait des gants parce que, dans la maison, aucune empreinte, donc le type est malin, mais pas tant que ça - ce qui est le cas de pas mal de types avec qui je suis sortie. »

« Abby ! »

Tony se mit à sourire et la laborantine continua :

« Donc, il a mis des gants, mais après que Lou a ouvert la porte, sûrement pour le cas où elle aurait regardé par le judas ! »

L'Italien hasarda :

« C'était dans les prélèvements qu'on a faits sur la porte ? »

« Non ! »

« Où, alors ? »

« Sur la sonnette ! »

Gibbs termina son café, le jeta à la poubelle et félicita sa jeune protégée :

« Bien joué, Abby ! Dis à McGee… »

« "Dis à McGee de me trouver cet homme" - c'est fait, il a cherché la moitié de la nuit, mais notre marine ne s'est pas présenté à son poste depuis hier matin ! Tim est en train de vérifier ses cartes de crédit et sa voiture. »

« Bon travail. DiNozzo, en route ! »

Ils remontèrent à leur bureau. McGee était déjà à son bureau. Il se leva à leur approche.

« Bonjour, patron ! »

« Du nouveau, McGee, avec Riglinton ? »

« Elle vous a déjà… Elle avait promis que pour une fois… »

« McGee ! »

« Pardon, patron. Donc, Riglinton n'a pas utilisé ses cartes. Sa voiture est toujours sur sa place de parking et personne ne l'a vu… »

« C'est tout ce que vous avez ? »

« Non, j'ai eu son officier supérieur à Patuxent River. Il dit que le quartier-maître ne voulait apparemment pas que ça se sache, mais il avait une petite copine, Sara Elistan. Elle aussi travaille à la base. Elle manque à l'appel, il n'y a personne chez elle. J'ai envoyé une patrouille. Sa voiture n'est pas dans le garage. J'ai lancé une recherche sur ses plaques. »

Gibbs restait là, planté devant lui sans rien dire, et puis enfin il sourit et demanda :

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit ça plus tôt ? »

« Euh, patron, euh… »

« Mettez le dossier de Riglinton sur mon ordinateur. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Il se dirigea vers son propre bureau et tapota sur son clavier.

« Et allez me chercher un café ! »

« Bien, patron. »

« Et prenez quelque chose pour vous. »

Le bleu regarda son boss avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Maintenant, McGee ! »

« Oui, monsieur… »

Il quitta les bureaux le sourire aux lèvres.

« DiNozzo ! »

« Oui, patron ? »

« Fais une enquête plus poussée sur nos deux marines manquants à l'appel. Je veux tout savoir sur leur vie: qui sont leurs amis, ce qu'ils mangent… »

« "Ce qu'ils mangent au petit déj et tout ce qu'ils voudraient qu'on ne sache pas", et tu veux ça pour hier ! Je m'y mets… »

* * *

voilà tout avence un peu vous en pensez quoi ? bisous lune 


	4. Chapter 4

voilà la suite elle est courte mais je posterais très vite le chapitre 5 qui est le dernier ! violà

* * *

Chapitre 4

Des heures plus tard, toujours installés à leur bureau, les agents du NCIS tentaient de comprendre le lien entre Lou Dalfino et Thomas Riglinton. Quand Tony se leva de son bureau, la télécommande de l'écran géant dans la main, Gibbs et McGee levèrent la tête vers lui.

« J'ai quelque chose, boss ! »

Jethro attrapa son énième café et s'approcha.

« Eh bien, vas-y ! »

« A peu près tous les deux mois, notre marine disparaît pour un week-end. Officiellement, il va chez ses grand-parents dans le Vermont, mais j'ai vérifié: le terrain ne lui appartient plus depuis des lustres, et bizarrement il y va toujours avec une jeep qui, d'après sa charmante voisine, est pleine à craquer… »

Gibbs but une gorgée de café avant de rétorquer :

« Pleine à craquer d'armes volées ? »

« Et nous avons un gagnant ! C'est… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase: la main de son chef venait de s'abattre sur sa tête.

« Aieuh ! »

« McGee ! »

« Oui, patron ? »

« Où on en est du transfert de l'ordinateur d'Alessandro ? »

« Il devrait arriver dans l'après midi, monsieur ! »

« Faites presser les choses et… »

D'un même mouvement, les trois agents du NCIS tournèrent la tête vers l'ascenseur. Des cris s'échappaient de l'habitacle. Quand il s'ouvrit enfin, Dany et Kate en sortaient. Dans son cosy, Saria hurlait à pleins poumons.

« Pleurer, manger - c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire, cette gamine ! »

Gibbs s'approcha.

« Normal, c'est un bébé. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'exprime. »

« Eh bien, je préférerais qu'elle le fasse en italien – ça, au moins, je comprends ! »

Jethro parut un instant agacé par les paroles de Dany et puis il se mit à sourire comme s'il compatissait à la douleur du jeune papa.

« Allons, venez vous asseoir. »

« Je voudrais juste que vous la calmiez comme hier…. »

Kate se frotta les tempes.

« Elle pleure depuis des heures et il a tout essayé. Faites-moi confiance, j'étais là. »

Sans même relever, Gibbs ordonna d'une voix passive mais persuasive :

« J'ai dit "assis". »

Dany s'empressa d'obéir - qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Peu à peu, quelques têtes dépassèrent des boxes, les agents se demandant probablement ce qu'un bébé braillard faisait dans leur bureau. Jethro leur jeta un regard mauvais et ils disparurent vite à leur place.

« Prenez-la. »

« Non, mais j'ai essayé le truc d'hier, la masser sur mes genoux et tout mais… »

« J'ai dit… »

L'Italien s'exécuta sans même attendre la fin de la phrase. Il allongea Saria sur ses genoux et attendit :

« Bien. Passez votre main sur son ventre doucement tout en la berçant légèrement. »

Peu à peu, la petite fille s'apaisa, rendant son calme au bureau du NCIS. Kate soupira très fort et Tony se mit à sourire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kate ? Où est ton instinct maternel ? »

« Oh, ferme-la, tu veux ? J'ai mal au crâne ! »

« En général, ça, c'est une excuse pour éviter de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. »

La jeune femme allait répondre quand un téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

La musique ne venait pas de leurs portables. Ils cherchèrent un instant, jusqu'au moment où Gibbs attrapa le cosy de Saria. Il glissa sa main sous la housse et en sortit un mobile dernier cri. Dany secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il ne savait rien et Gibbs décrocha.

« Allô ! »

Il mit le haut parleur et posa le téléphone sur son bureau. La voix d'une femme retentit dans le combiné :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Dany ? Où est ma fille ? »

« Tout va bien, madame… »

Gibbs fit signe à Dany de répondre.

« On est là ! Et elle va bien. Mais, avant de me la confier, tu aurais pu penser au fait que je ne sais pas préparer un biberon et que je ne sais pas la changer et que… »

Jethro le coupa :

« Où êtes-vous, madame Dalfino ? »

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir et puis elle murmura :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Madame Dalfino, je suis Leroy Jethro Gibbs, agent du NCIS. Pouvez-vous parler en toute sécurité ? »

« C'est le patron de mon frère, Lou, dis-lui tout ! »

« Ton frère travaille pour le NCIS ? »

« Oui ! »

« Cretino ! Si tu m'avais dit ça avant... »

Gibbs secoua la tête.

« Où sont vos agresseurs ? »

« Ils sont partis pour le moment ! J'ai crocheté la serrure de la pièce où j'étais mais je ne peux rien faire avec l'autre. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, je ne sais pas où je suis… »

Gibbs grimaça.

« Nous allons vous trouver, madame ! »

« Je vais devoir raccrocher, j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent ! Dans la carte mémoire du téléphone, il y a toutes les informations prouvant qu'un homme appelé Thomas Riglinton vole des armes américaines pour les vendre. Je leur ai dit que j'avais caché les preuves pour les éloigner de Saria. Maintenant, ils ont compris que je mentais… »  
Kate et Tony échangèrent un regard qui signifiait clairement ''ce n'est pas bon pour elle''. La voix toujours aussi calme dans l'espoir de rassurer la jeune femme, Gibbs continua :

« Pouvez-vous nous donner des informations sur l'endroit où vous êtes ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a aucun bruit et pas de fenêtre. On a roulé plus d'une heure en voiture mais je crois qu'ils m'ont fait faire des détours pour que je ne sache pas où on est. Je les ai entendus parler, ces idiots. »

« La seconde personne est une femme ? »

« Oui… »

Il y eut du bruit et puis un cri étouffé.

« Ils sont là. Prenez soin de ma fille, je vous en prie… »

Gibbs se redressa et ordonna :

« McGee, trouvez-moi la carte mémoire de ce truc et dites à Abby de repérer le téléphone d'où elle appelait ! »

« Tout de suite, patron ! »

« DiNozzo, trouve-moi tous les lieux qui pourraient correspondre à la description de l'endroit où elle est. Kate, lance un manda d'arrêt pour Thomas Riglinton et envoie une équipe fouiller sa maison ! »

Il s'installa à son bureau et décrocha le téléphone. Dany ferma les yeux en serrant la petite fille contre lui. Il la berça doucement, tellement inquiet pour son amie. Et puis son regard se posa sur Gibbs. Si quelqu'un était en mesure de la retrouver, c'était lui… Maintenant il avait compris comment son frère avait pu tomber amoureux de lui.

Tout en berçant la petite pour qu'elle reste silencieuse, il observa les agents du NCIS travailler. Ils formaient vraiment une bonne équipe.

McGee se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son patron.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, monsieur ! »

« J'écoute, McGee ! »

« Le dossier est verrouillé, il va me falloir au moins deux heures pour trouver le code ! »

« Alors au boulot ! »

Il hocha vivement la tête et disparut en direction de l'ascenseur. Tout le monde s'affairait autour de lui, cherchant à retrouver la jeune femme. Ils recoupaient les informations, échafaudaient des théories...

Une heure passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte. Et puis le téléphone sur le bureau de Kate sonna. En quelques mots, la conversation fut terminée.

« Ils n'ont rien trouvé chez Riglinton, patron ! »

Gibbs aboya :

« Qu'ils aillent chez sa copine ! »

« On n'a pas de manda pour… »

Devant le regard noir de son boss, elle obéit :

« Je les envoie là-bas. »

« Si Riglinton l'a trouvée près du téléphone, elle a peu de chances de survie, alors trouvez-la. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur et Tony demanda :

« Où tu vas, boss ? »

« Allumer un feu sous les fesses de McGee. »

L'Italien s'engouffra dans l'habitacle avant que les portes se referment. Il fixa son amant en murmurant :

« On la trouvera. »

« Je sais ! »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. L'ascenseur termina sa descente et ils se séparèrent. Gibbs quitta la cabine en ordonnant :

« Au boulot ! »

« A tes ordres, patron. »

Il remonta en tentant de retenir le sourire débile qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de hurlement de chanteur fou - juste les voix de Abby et McGee se disputant :

« Mais tu n'y arriveras pas de cette façon, McGee ! »

« Non mais, tu vas me laisser faire, oui ? C'est à moi que Gibbs a demandé de… »

Gibbs se planta derrière eux.

« Hé ! »

Ils sursautèrent.

« C'est comme ça que vous comptez retrouver notre marine ? »

La laborantine tenta de se justifier :

« Gibbs, j'y suis pour rien, il ne… »

« Tu vas à ton ordinateur et tu me trouves d'où venait l'appel ! »

Abby fit la moue et obéit.

« McGee, ça vient, ces informations ? »

« Je tente de percer le code du dossier, monsieur. »

« Alors dépêchez-vous ! »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Gibbs fit les cent pas dans le labo en avalant café sur café. Et puis enfin McGee poussa un cri de joie :

« Ça y est, je l'ai ouvert ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« Il y a des dates, des prix, des nombres d'armes, des photos… »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment, McGee. »

Il regarda de nouveau l'écran, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Abby s'approcha, observant à son tour les photos.

« Lou a bien dit un endroit sans fenêtre ? »

Tim hocha la tête. La jeune femme attrapa la souris et agrandit une photo. Riglinton sortait d'un bâtiment qui semblait désaffecté, mais la photo avait été prise de trop près pour pouvoir localiser l'endroit. Gibbs s'approcha et ordonna :

« Trouvez-moi cet endroit… »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, patron ! »

Les trois agents se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Tony venait d'entrer. D'un seul souffle, le jeune homme débita :

« Sept fois cette année, Riglinton a eu des contraventions pour stationnement gênant dans un coin de la base qui est en travaux depuis trois ans ! Il n'avait donc rien à faire là si ce n'est… »

Abby écarquilla les yeux et finit à la place de son ami :

« Si ce n'est cacher des armes qu'il venait de voler ! »

Gibbs se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

« Elle est sur la base ! En route. »

Tony et Tim suivirent leur patron.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de trois quarts d'heure pour arriver à l'entrepôt. Sans bruit, Gibbs et son équipe pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment…

6

* * *

j'avais dit que c'était court mais la suite arrive bientôt j'espère que vous aimez toujours !

merci lune


	5. Chapter 5

voilà la suite !

* * *

**ATTENTION ATTENTION**

** ATTENTION **

dans ce chapitre ce trouve **un lemon** (j'avais pas l'intention dans faire un mais il est venu tout seul alors )

**Ce lemon pourais choquer certaine personne alors **

**quand vous aller commencer a comprendre ce que j'ai fait sauter vite au passage si sa vous dérenge ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Du bonheur 

Debout au milieu des bureaux du NCIS, Dany berçait sa fille. Saria tétait doucement son pouce. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu qu'elle hurle, qu'elle soit en colère, que ses pleurs reflètent tous les sentiments violents qui l'animaient. Il y avait des heures que Tony et Gibbs étaient partis pour libérer sa maman. Et ils n'étaient pas revenus, n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles. Mauvais signe ? Il se mit à bercer la petite un peu plus vite. Et puis il approcha son petit visage du sien pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Je prendrai soin de toi. »

Il se remit à faire les cent pas, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer, où et comment. Que feraient-ils, Saria et lui, s'ils ne retrouvaient pas la jeune femme ? Il ne pourrait pas l'élever seul, il en était incapable…

Il se mit à sourire. Est-ce que Gibbs accepterait de les héberger jusqu'aux 18 ans de la petite fille ? Il s'était trompé sur le compte de l'ex-marine: il aimait vraiment son frère…

Dany jeta un autre regard à la pendule en grommelant :

« Je t'en prie, petit frère, je t'en prie… »

Il ferma les yeux, désespéré. Et puis le "ding" de l'ascenseur retentit. Sans grand espoir, il se retourna, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Lou venait de sortir de l'habitacle en compagnie des agents du NCIS. Un magnifique coquard ornait son œil droit, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient emmêlés et elle semblait avoir du mal à marcher, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait prouvait que tout était terminé.

La jeune maman se jeta sur lui, arrachant la petite fille à ses bras protecteurs. Dany sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge: est-ce que le retour de Lou signifiait qu'il ne reverrait plus sa fille ? Quelle place aurait-il dans sa vie, à présent ? Tout le monde observait la réunion de la maman et de l'enfant, tous inconscients du trouble du papa. Lou pleurait, remerciait le ciel en italien, cajolait sa fille qui riait aux éclats.

Gibbs s'approcha de lui et, sans un mot, lui mit la main sur l'épaule. La maman semblait enfin se souvenir de son existence. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Mon ami, merci, merci pour elle ! »

Dany aurait voulu répondre, s'en sortir par une pirouette, une blague digne d'un DiNozzo, mais il ne pouvait pas - sa gorge était trop serrée. Il se contenta de prendre Lou dans ses bras tout en posant sa main sur la tête de sa fille.

Et puis il se força à articuler :

« Oh, tu sais, moi je n'ai rien fait. C'est Gibbs qui a pris soin d'elle. »

Lou se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

« Alors je vous dois encore plus que ce que je ne croyais ! Comment puis-je vous remercier, agent Gibbs ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, Dany le fit pour lui :

« Fais-lui un café ! »

Lou se retourna et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Si si, je t'assure, ça marche ! »

Tony se mit à sourire, conscient de la douleur de son frère et de ses galipettes pour paraître détaché.

Ils se mirent tous à rire - un rire forcé pour certains. La jeune femme se remit à cajoler sa petite fille. Kate lui proposa de s'asseoir, McGee lui apporta de l'eau…

Dany s'éloigna. Il se posta près de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux, tentant d'endiguer le flot de pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il s'était vu papa - pas un papa parfait mais un papa sympa qui donne des bonbons avant le repas, n'oblige pas à se laver les mains ou les dents et fait plus de bêtises que son bébé… A peine une heure plus tôt, l'idée d'élever la petite fille l'effrayait, et maintenant il se demandait comment il pourrait la laisser.

« Vous n'y êtes pas forcé… »

Il fut surprit de voir Gibbs près de lui.

« Vous lisez dans les pensées, aussi ? »

« Ça lui arrive de temps en temps… »

Tony vint se placer à côté de son amant et Dany ne put supporter leur regard.

« Ça va, vous en faites pas pour moi, d'accord ? Je vais bien, et puis ce n'est pas en deux jours que ce petit bout de bonne femme a pu bouleverser ma vie. Je m'en remettrai… »

« Vous avez tort ! »

Dany se mit à fixer Gibbs en se disant que l'ex-marine n'y allait pas avec des pincettes. Il continua, ignorant le regard vexé de l'Italien :

« Cette enfant n'a plus de père et, malgré ce que vous vouliez, vous vous êtes attaché à elle et elle à vous. Voyez le bon côté des choses: sa mère sera là pour réparer vos bourdes ! »

Dany se mit à rire. Il fixa son frère et murmura pour ne pas être entendu des autres :

« Je vous aime bien, Gibbs ! Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de mon frère. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'agent du NCIS - un regard qui aurait dit ''si tu fais du mal à mon frère, je…'' Et puis il se mit à rire. "Je" quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait effrayer Leroy Jethro Gibbs ?

Après un dernier sourire de remerciement, il retourna auprès de sa fille. Tony jeta un regard dans les bureaux et vit que Kate ne s'y trouvait plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où pouvait être la jeune femme: sur le bureau de Gibbs, le téléphone sonnait. Il décrocha.

« Gibbs… On arrive… »

Il se tourna vers son équipe et la jeune maman.

« Abby a analysé en détail le dossier sur l'accident de votre mari. Elle est prête à me faire son rapport. Voulez-vous l'entendre ? »

Lou hocha la tête.

« Depuis que j'ai découvert cette carte mémoire, je n'ai pas cessé de me demander s'ils avaient tué Alessandro… »

« Abby a la réponse ! »

« Alors allons voir Abby ! »

Dany retint son frère par le bras.

« Et cet homme - celui qui l'a enlevée - où est-il ? »

« Dans notre salle d'interrogatoire. Il mijote. »

« Que va-t-il se passer pour lui ? Et pour sa copine ? »

Tony se mit à sourire :

« Eh bien, Gibbs va les interroger, leur faire avouer tous les méfaits qu'ils ont commis, et puis ils iront en prison… »

Dany hocha la tête et son frère lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Allez, viens, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de voir Abby travailler... »

¤¤¤¤¤

Debout devant son écran plat, la jeune gothique grimaçait légèrement. Elle sursauta quand la voix de son patron retentit derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Lou et la salua. Les deux frères restèrent en retrait, observant la scène.

« Tu m'as demandé de revoir le dossier d'Alessandro dès que j'aurais le temps. Eh bien, j'ai eu le temps, et… »

« Et ? »

En fixant la maman, elle continua :

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse faire penser à un meurtre. Il était tard ce soir-là et il avait plu, les roues de la voiture étaient patinées et… »

« Abby ! »

Elle se tut, jetant un regard d'excuse à son patron, et puis Lou murmura, la voix tremblotante :

« Il devait les faire changer. Je lui avais dit de le faire, mais il n'avait jamais le temps… »

Dany posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle le remercia d'un pauvre sourire et puis elle sécha ses larmes.

« Un peu avant l'accident, il est devenu bizarre. Il sortait et ne me disait pas où il allait. Il ne s'arrêtait même plus quand on se croisait dans les couloirs de la base. J'ai pensé qu'il me trompait, et puis il est mort… »

Elle inspira.

« J'ai été obligée de mettre ses affaires en ordre et puis je suis tombée sur une enveloppe marquée "preuves": il y avait la carte mémoire dedans. Les dates sur les photos correspondaient à ses absences. Avant que j'aie pu décider ce que je devais faire, Riglinton m'a menacée. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans une gare en lui disant que je lui donnerais les preuves. J'avais l'intention de vous appeler mais ils sont arrivés chez moi. »

Elle reprit son souffle.

« J'ai caché la petite. J'avais déjà tout préparé pour elle et j'attendais que Dany arrive. Quand je les ai vus garer leur voiture dans l'allée, j'ai caché la carte dans mon téléphone et la petite dans le placard. Je savais qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Ils ont commencé à fouiller toute la maison. Ils criaient, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure, alors je les ai emmenés en leur disant que c'était caché dans une consigne de la gare. Je l'ai laissée en priant pour que tu viennes… »

Elle se pencha sur sa petite fille et murmura :

« Je ne te laisserai plus, mon bébé, plus jamais… »

Elle releva la tête.

« Est-ce qu'elle allait bien quand tu l'as trouvée ? »

Dany choisit de mentir :

« Elle se réveillait à peine. »

« Tu es la plus merveilleuse des petites filles ! »

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore sous l'œil des agents du NCIS.

« J'ai cru que je ne sortirais jamais de ce cauchemar ! »

« Eh bien, tu en es sortie. »

Tony se mit à sourire.

« Vous avez été soignée, vous avez pris une douche et retrouvé votre fille... Bon, vous ne pouvez pas encore rentrer chez vous vu le bazar qui s'y trouve mais, avec un peu d'huile de coude, ça devrait vite s'arranger, donc tout va bien… »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui. Oui, ça va… »

Un gargouillement se fit entendre et Tony se frappa le front.

« Oui, bon, OK, on vous a soignée et prêté des affaires mais on ne vous a pas nourrie. Ça vous dirait un osso-bucofaçon DiNozzo ? »

Elle se mit à sourire.

« C'est vous qui cuisinez ? »

« Moi ? Ça va pas ? Vous voulez retourner aux urgences ? Non, c'est Dany qui cuisine. »

Elle fixa son ami.

« Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? »

C'est Tony qui répondit :

« Oh, je vois qu'il vous a caché plein de trucs. J'en ai, des choses à vous raconter ! Quand on était mômes, il était tout le temps fourré dans les jupes de grand-mère… »

"E tu sei quello che ha cambiato _sponda_… Strano, eh ?"_(1)_

Lou écarquilla les yeux. 

« Ne le croyez pas. Il dit ça simplement pour que vous ne tombiez pas follement amoureuse de moi. »

Il sentit la main de son amant s'abattre sur sa tête.

« Aieuuh ! D'accord, oubliez ce que j'ai dit… »

Gibbs l'ignora et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Je vous emmène, vous et cette jeune dame. Vous pourrez vous reposer et je les surveillerai tous les deux pendant qu'ils prépareront le repas ! »

« Agent Gibbs, vous savez parler aux femmes, ça c'est certain ! »

Abby fixa son patron en affirmant :

« Ce n'est pas son seul talent ! »

L'ex-marine se tourna vers elle. 

« Abby, tu te joins à nous ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Tony, va chercher Ducky et Kate… »

« Tout de suite, patron ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Italien s'arrêta à la porte de la morgue quand il entendit la voix de Kate :

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout… »

« Oh, il n'y a rien à comprendre, ma chère Kate. »

« Mais je n'ai rien vu. J'ai quand même le droit de douter de mes talents d'enquêtrice - c'était juste sous mon nez ! C'est comme pour la fille de Gibbs. Est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas être au courant ? »

« Quelle fille ? »

« Sa fille… »

« Kate, j'ai connu toutes les épouses de Jethro et aucune n'a eu d'enfant ! »_(2)_

« Mais… »

Tony entra et elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Il inspira, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Et la réponse vint d'elle-même protéger son amant. Il ferma les yeux un instant et débita :

« Jethro a été marié il y a longtemps à une très belle femme. Elle était l'amour de sa vie et ils ont eu une fille, Kelly, la prunelle de ses yeux. Elles sont mortes toutes les deux dans des circonstances horribles. »

Il laissa Ducky et Kate intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire et ajouta :

« Maintenant, ne posez plus de questions. Il ne veux pas en parler. »

« Mais nous sommes ses amis. J'aurais pu l'aider… »

D'une voix forte, Tony l'interrompit :

« Sa femme et sa fille sont mortes ! S'il voulait en parler, il le ferait, mais certainement pas à toi, alors respecte son choix. »

Kate fut vexée, et il s'en voulut un instant.

« N'en parlons plus ! Gibbs vous invite. Mon frère fait un osso-buco maison ! »

Ducky hocha la tête, prit le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers la sortie en commençant :

« Oh, la cuisine italienne, ça me rappelle toujours mon voyage à Naples ! J'ai fait là-bas le plus merveilleux repas de mon existence et… »

Tony n'entendit pas la suite de la merveilleuse histoire de Ducky. Jethro se trouvait à l'entrée de la morgue. Le cœur de Tony manqua un battement. Il ferma les yeux et s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Tu connais Kate - elle aurait continué à chercher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ravive des souvenirs trop douloureux. Je… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son amant avançait vers lui.

« Ne t'excuse pas… »

« C'est une preuve de faiblesse, je sais ! »

Il baissa la tête, incapable d'affronter le regard de son patron.

« Ça me fait simplement trop de mal de te voir souffrir, Jethro… »

Tony espérait simplement que son amant verrait dans ce geste une preuve de plus de son amour pour lui et non pas une trahison.

Comme pour lui prouver que c'était bien le cas, Gibbs l'attira à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se cherchèrent longuement.

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans la morgue, Tony aurait gémit de frustration. Deux jours ! Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pu parcourir le corps de son amant. Il quitta ses lèvres à regret.

« On est dans la morgue, Gibbs ! »

« Et ? »

« C'est dégoûtant. »

« Je croyais que c'était l'un de tes fantasmes ! »

« Mah ! No, caro, j'ai jamais parlé de morgue mais de... »

Gibbs se mit à rire :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« T'entendre parler italien aussi naturellement ! »

Légèrement vexé, il répondit :

« Je suis italien ! »

Pour détourner son attention, Jethro commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Et si on reparlait plutôt de tes fantasmes, hein ? »

Les yeux fermés, Tony savourait l'exquise caresse.

« Mmm... »

« Et si moi… » (Il l'embrassa sur la clavicule.) « ... j'avais envie de toi… » (La base du cou.) « ... là tout de suite, comme ça… » (Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille en susurrant :)

« ... sur cette table d'autopsie ? »

Tony frissonna violemment sans vraiment savoir si c'était à cause des paroles de son amant ou de ses dents contre sa peau nue. D'une voix rauque et l'esprit toujours très concentré sur les lèvres de son amant, Tony murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? De toute façon, tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister… »

« Personne ne me résiste. »

Avec un sourire carnassier, Gibbs glissa sa main sur le corps impatient de son amant pour aller se nicher sur le renflement qui ornait son pantalon.

« Je te trouve bien excité pour quelqu'un qui semblait si choqué il y a deux secondes… »

« Tu me rends dingue. Tu m'as toujours rendu dingue. »

« C'est une bonne chose à savoir… »

Quand les fesses de Tony entrèrent en contact avec la table, il se mordit les lèvres. Avec un plaisir sadique, Jethro laissa remonter sa main lentement de l'entrejambe du jeune homme jusqu'à sa chemise impeccablement repassée. Il défit habilement quelques boutons pour saisir entre ses doigts experts les tétons fièrement dressés de son subordonné, qui se mordit les lèvres, probablement pour retenir un gémissement.

Sadique jusqu'au bout, Gibbs murmura à son oreille :

« Tu es plus expressif d'habitude ! Est-ce que tu aurais peur de réveiller les morts ? »

Tony plaqua une de ses mains sur son visage, l'autre fermement accrochée à la taille de son patron.

« Tu cherches à me faire faire une crise cardiaque ? »

Gibbs reprit possession des lèvres de l'Italien pour le faire taire, glissant de nouveau sa langue à la recherche de la sienne.

Sa main reprit naturellement sa place sur le sexe palpitant de son amant, et il commença à le caresser doucement à travers le tissu épais de son jean.

Et puis l'idée que l'un de ses collègues puisse à tout moment redescendre et les trouver dans cette position scandaleuse ne fit qu'accroître son plaisir.

Il frissonna quand Tony glissa ses mains froides sous sa veste pour s'attaquer à sa chemise rangée sans un pli dans son pantalon. Il tira dessus, entraînant du même coup l'immanquable t-shirt qu'il portait toujours en dessous.

Le jeune homme quitta ses lèvres un instant. Haletant, il murmura :

« On devrait reparler de tes habitudes vestimentaires pas pratiques du tout. »

« Plus tard, je suis occupé ! »

Il resserra sa prise sur le sexe de son amant tout en reprenant fermement ses lèvres. Comme pour se venger, l'Italien laissa ses ongles pénétrer la peau qu'il venait de découvrir.

D'une seul main, Gibbs détacha habilement la ceinture en cuir de son amant et glissa ses doigts dans son pantalon, certain d'atteindre directement l'érection du jeune homme.

Cent fois, il lui avait demandé de porter des sous-vêtements. Le savoir nu sous ses jeans était une torture. N'importe quel dessous – slip, caleçon... Simplement pour ne plus être distrait chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient malencontreusement sur ses fesses bien dessinées ou ses attributs plus que satisfaisants. Quand la conversation avait dévié sur "string pour homme" et "slip kangourou", il avait préféré abandonner…

Le gémissement que poussa Tony au moment où sa main prit enfin possession de son sexe brûlant l'emplit de satisfaction. Et quand il arqua le bassin, venant se presser avec délice contre sa main, une vague de désir fulgurant le traversa de part en part.

Leurs langues toujours jointes ne cessaient de se redécouvrir, les mains de son amant parcouraient son dos, caressant chaque millimètre de sa peau qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. A bout de souffle, Jethro le quitta juste un instant pour retirer sa veste devenue trop encombrante. Comme si la séparation avait duré trop longtemps, il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres rougies.

Tout son corps brûlait d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Ces deux jours avaient été interminables. Les mains de Tony s'attaquèrent à son pantalon, qui atterrit rapidement sur ses chevilles. Il s'en débarrassa sans même sourciller et enleva lui-même son boxer, libérant son érection devenue douloureuse.

Il retint un gémissement quand les doigts de son amant se saisirent de son sexe brûlant. D'un geste efficace, il abaissa le pantalon de l'Italien et le retourna. Il l'entendit gémir sans savoir si c'était par anticipation ou parce que la peau fine de son ventre était entrée en contact avec la table glacée.

Il souleva la chemise du jeune homme et parcourut son dos bronzé de ses lèvres, laissant de temps en temps ses dents mordiller cette peau chaude et tentante.

Il se mit à caresser ses fesses sans jamais aller trop loin, juste histoire de le rendre fou. Les deux mains fermement accrochées à la table, Tony se cambra à la rencontre de son amant, quémandant quelques caresses supplémentaires. Il le colla alors à lui. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir son torse velu, il plaça son bassin tout contre ses fesses, laissant son érection trouver sa place.

Il lui écarta doucement les jambes tout en humidifiant son doigt de salive pour le préparer. Le gémissement de plaisir qui sortit de la gorge de son amant à l'instant où son doigt atteignit enfin son but le fit vibrer.

Il le prépara longuement, se délectant de ses cris de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Tony se mit à gémir, marmonnant des phrases en italien. Et puis Jethro n'y tint plus: l'envie de le prendre se fit pressante. Doucement, il remplaça son index par son érection, attentif à chaque gémissement de son amant, chaque râle de plaisir.

Quand il fut totalement en lui, il s'arrêta, laissant le jeune homme décider du reste. Et là ce fut une torture. Tony restait totalement immobile, se vengeant probablement des quelques petites tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ce moment lui sembla durer des heures. Mais il ne craquerait pas le premier... ou peut-être que si, pour une fois !

Il ne sut pas vraiment lequel des deux avait bougé le premier, trop secoué par la vague de plaisir qui venait de le frapper. Il se mit à aller et venir, doucement d'abord et puis de plus en plus vite. Il se retira complètement, arrachant un cri de frustration à Tony et un autre de plaisir quand il le pénétra de nouveau. Jethro attrapa le sexe de son amant et calqua la cadence de sa main sur celle de ses reins. Leur gémissement et le claquement des cuisses de l'ex-marine sur les fesses de son amant retentissait dans la pièce.

Leur souffle se fit plus court, la sueur perlait sur leur peau. Dans un dernier cri de jouissance, Tony se libéra, maculant son ventre et la main de son amant de liquide blanchâtre. Jethro serra les dents et se libéra à son tour. Il se retira doucement et enlaça le jeune homme. Ils restèrent là quelques instants l'un contre l'autre et Tony ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de bonheur. Jethro ne dirait peut-être jamais les mots qu'il attendait de lui, mais il savait lui prouver son amour de bien des façons.

Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille bouger, ils savaient bien que c'était inévitable. Quelques étages plus haut, leurs amis les attendaient.

L'ex-marine déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et, la voix toujours pleine de l'assurance qui la caractérisait tant, il dit :

« Il va falloir qu'on nettoie tout ça et qu'on remonte… »

« On pourrait peut-être s'éclipser ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse passer inaperçus ! »

Tony observa ce qui l'entourait et grimaça.

« Tu crois qu'ils se douteront de quelque chose si je vais me doucher dès qu'on arrive à la maison ? »

Jethro se mit à sourire.

« Parce que tu crois qu'il ne s'en doute pas déjà ? »

Tony se mit à rire en secouant la tête. Il attrapa son pantalon à ses chevilles et le remonta sur ses hanches. Ils nettoyèrent la salle et remontèrent.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur ami, l'Italien se dit qu'il n'y avait que du bon à sortir avec Leroy Jethro Gibbs: aucun commentaire ne fusa - personne n'osa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Des rires résonnaient dans sa maison. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Ils étaient tous là, assis à la table du salon. Kate et Dany discutaient joyeusement et, vu la tête que faisait son amant, c'était sûrement de lui qu'il parlait. Ducky racontait à Lou l'une de ses histoires rocambolesques à grand renfort de gestes. Etrangement, vu le brouhaha des grands, Saria dormait, juste à côté de sa mère. McGee faisait rire Abby qui ne cessait de lui taper sur l'épaule...

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il les regardait tous. A la mort de Shannon et Kelly, il s'était sentit abandonné, seul. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous là.

Tony se leva. Son frère et Kate le suivirent des yeux. Il passa dans la cuisine, attrapa une tasse, la remplit de café et la tendit à son amant qui la prit en le remerciant d'un sourire.

L'Italien hésita une seconde et finit par l'enlacer, collant son torse à son dos et posant ses bras sur sa taille. Gibbs posa sa main sur la sienne et garda les yeux fixés sur ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés un instant quand Tony l'avait pris dans ses bras, et puis ils avaient repris leur conversation…

Jethro but une nouvelle gorgée de café et Tony murmura à son oreille :

« Lou a demandé à Dany de rester dans le coin, cette fois. Elle a bien l'intention de le faire participer à l'éducation de sa fille… »

L'ex-marine hocha la tête et Tony se mit à sourire.

« Il a demandé si ça nous dérangerait s'il passait tous ses mercredis après-midi ici pendant les 18 prochaines années, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de nouvelles bourdes. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et puis Jethro répondit :

« Ton frère et ta nièce sont les bienvenus ici autant qu'ils le souhaitent. Mais il ne faudra pas que Dany se formalise si je lui file des claques. »

« Moi, j'adore ça ! »

« Mais toi, tu as des tendances masochistes. »

Tony se mit à rire. Il serra un peu plus son amant contre lui et ferma les yeux.

C'était vraiment une belle soirée…

**FIN**

* * *

_(1) _« Et c'est toi qui as viré ta cuti... Va comprendre ! » 

_(2)_ j'ai repris cette phrase de la saison 3 sans vraiment le vouloir désoler lol

voilà c'est finie j'espère que sa vous a plus ! quand au lemon je le redit je n'y suis pour rien normalement ils devaient sortir et rejoindre les autre et puis Gibbs a commencer a... enfin bref voyez avec lui si vous avez des reproche lol ! non sérieusement je sais que sa ne va pas vraiment avec le reste de la fic mais vu que c'était écrit j'ai laisser !

merci d'avoir lu cette fic

bisous


End file.
